The Viking girl and The Night Fury
by supergal23
Summary: follow hicca as she befriend the night fury and ventures to rise from zero to hero. the rest of the summary is inside. I do not own HTTYD
1. AN

The Viking Girl and The Night Fury

Hicca is the outcast in her village .Even as the chief's daughter she is weak and was known as useless until one raid her life was turned upside-down when she shoot down the legendary night fury named toothless. Follow hicca as she adventures to become the heroine and along the way find love where she least expect it. Fem!Hiccup, shapeshifter!Toothless, male!Astrid, Fem!Snotlout. Hey guys well this my first fanfic so please bear with me and you guy are free to suggest anything you want to see in my story and i need all the support i can get so thanks. **I DO NOT REPEAT DO NOT OWN HTTYD**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here is the first chapter of my VERY first Fanfic I'm so excited and nervous at the same time. Well I know there are a lot of stories made base on female Hiccup and other genderbends but I feel that there need to be more stories based on them so I decided to make my very own. The characters are going to be more OOC than in the movie so there will be a few twists in here.**

 **I love hiccstrid and toothcup (not the yaoi kind I see them as bros so sorry to the people who thought of that) but for this story the main pair is toothcup so yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD**

 **NOW ON TO THE STORY**

Chapter One: And So It Begins

HICCA POV:

This is Berk. Twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It was located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problem is the pests. Most places have mice or mosquitos, but here we have….

"Dragons!" I said with a terrified voice as I shut the door just in time before a fireball that came from a dragon outside my house cooks me. Looking if the coast was clear, I ran outside to get to my destination without getting killed or taken away by a dragon. "You see, most people in their right mind would leave, not us. We're Vikings. We got stubbornness issues." I said as I ran while dodging several people who were running to the battlefield.

The name's Hicca. Great name, I know...but not the worst! Parents believe that hideous names will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.

As I ran to my destination I passed some people shouting to me saying:

"Get Inside!" yelled Hoark the Haggard.

"What Is She Doing Out Here?!" Burnthair the Broad yelled.

"Get Back Inside!" said Phlema the Fierce with a growl.

But I ignore all of them until I was grabbed by the collar of my vest which was too big for me by a big wall of a person. "Hicca?!" he yelled angrily. "What is she doing out here?!" He asking the people around them, then looked at me an angry and impatient face and said "What are you doing out?! Get inside!" as he angrily but gently place me down to the ground and push me to my destination.

That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders. Do I believe it?

Stoick picked up a cart and threw it to a dragon flying by hitting it out of the night sky with ease.

Yes I do.

NO POV:

"What have we got?" asked Stoick with a loud voice.

"Gronkles, Nadders, Zippleback… Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmares." Said one of the Vikings to Stoick.

"Any Night Furies?" asked Stoick.

"None so far" answered the Viking.

"Good." Stoick said relieved.

"Hoist the torches!" yelled a Viking.

Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles lighting the night sky revealing different kind of dragons.

HICCA POV

As I ran across an open plaza I reached my destination which the village forge. As I quickly enter the forge as was greeted by sight of my one-armed, a peg-legged godfather who is the blacksmith of the village reshaping a sword blade with a hammer and tongs appendage.

"Ah! Nice for you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off." He said to me as I just finish putting on my oversized leather apron and started picking up appendages that were scattered all over the forge. "Who me? Nah, come on! I'm just way too good you their taste and they wouldn't know what to do with all of this!" I joked as I strikes a supermodel pose. "Well they need toothpicks don't they?" He said with a smirk while I pout playfully. The muttonhead of a godfather is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well…littler. I went to work gathering bent, chipped and broken weapons from the Vikings that were crowding the counter and carry them into the forge for replacements. I quickly turn my head to a house nearby was set ablaze by a dragon.

See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.

"FIRE!" yelled an older Viking. In response the fire brigade which consist of five teens. The Teens charges through the plaza dosing it with water. There was Fishlegs who ran to get more water. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut known for their fights and pranks, Snotlout who is my suck-up, egotist of a cousin and she love to bully me. And last but not least Aster, the leader of the group and my crush. I had a huge crush on him ever since I was 5 but he never notice me. I was lean move out the window to better view of them in action. "Their job is so much cooler than mine. "I thought. I was about to jump over the counter when Gobber pulled me back to work by the back of my shirt.

"Oh c'mon, let me out, please. I need to make my mark." I begged to Gobber. "Oh ye make plenty of mark, all in the wrong places." Said Gobber. As he continue talk about whatever weapons that I can't lift, swing or throw. I heard a high and terrifying moan which I…well everyone know which dragon that make that sound was that then a huge explosion somewhere close by. "Alright, man the fort, Hicca, they need me out" he said then pause and turn to me with a threatening glare and he continued, "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean." "Arf-arf!" I barked sarcastically as a dog. "Good girl." He said before he charges into fray with a holler. After making sure that Gobber was gone a smirk planted across my face as I went to put my plan in action which is to take down and kill the most feared dragon known to the Vikings ,the offspring off lightening and death itself the Night Fury.

 **GOD my first chapter and I wrote 1078 WORDS damn! Anyway thanks the people read this piece of crap and whatever so please R &R I would love to hear what you thoughts and suggestions about and for this story. So until we meet again HIGH FLIES DRAGONS RIDERS XD. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Sup everybody I've returned with yet another chapter sorry I took long to upload school is stressing me out and it close to exams so this will be a short chapter but I promise I'll maker longer in the future so until then enjoy. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD**

 **Chapter 2: Down goes the Night Fury**

 ***15 MINS LATER***

 **HICCA POV**

After running from the forge to the highest hill near the village practically exhausted (if you think I'm just complaining a lot try running through a village which is now a flaming, chaotic battlefield while carrying your latest invention, and trying to avoiding huge smelly battle crying walls which were Vikings and fling fire breathing lizard demons which were the dragons then suurrre I complain a lot) I finally set up my latest invention the bola launcher and waited patiently and look up into the night sky for the slightest movement "C'mon give me something to shoot." I mumbled. As if the gods for once heard me I saw something made a huge blue and purple fireball and shoot it at the tower and the blast illuminated the body for a second but it was enough for me to pull the trigger releasing the bola into the sky. To my utter surprised and complete disbelief I heard a whacking and screeching sound as I saw it went straight to Raven's point. "I…I did it, YES I hit it! Did anybody see it" I cheered in victory but that was shortly lived until a Monstrous Nightmare appeared over the edge cliff. "You don't even count" I said to it with complete sarcasm as it roared at me and begin to charges at me.

OH SHIT.

 **So that is all for this chapter see you guys soon high flies dragon riders.**


End file.
